


A Good Boy

by DarlingDearestDemonic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDearestDemonic/pseuds/DarlingDearestDemonic
Summary: Neil can't keep his hands off of Billy, especially when he misbehaves.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Neil Hargrove
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* Am I going to hell for this? Yes. Do I care? No. Am I sorry? Yes. Would I ever stop writing stuff like this? No.
> 
> I always got major slimeball vibes from Neil Hargrove, anyway. I felt like, in that scene in ST where he harasses Billy for not watching Max, he kept getting really close to him. Plus, what's the deal with him calling Billy a faggot? Projection, maybe?

Neil liked it in the kitchen, with a side of morning coffee and eggs still sizzling in the pan. Sometimes he took it in the living room at night with nothing to see by but the streetlights filtering in through the window. He held Billy especially tight then. Up against the back of the couch, or on the living room table, hands on the fireplace, he didn't care. He just liked the thought of getting away with socking it to him every other night.

It had started soon after his mother had left. Billy couldn't pinpoint when, exactly, the first time came around (and he didn't want to.) He just remembered his dad pushing his door open one night with a bottle of perfume in one hand and his mother's apron in the other. 

"Put it on," he had said, simply. After some hesitation, Billy had crawled from his bed and attempted to maneuver the apron over his body. "No," Neil had shook his head. His voice was like that of God towering above him. "Take your clothes off  _ and then _ put it on."

Neil also liked to make it as quick as possible, a fact that Billy still struggled with. He assumed that prolonged sex disgusted Neil. Because they were, after all, father and son. It was easier for him to get off during the first few minutes of ecstasy when he kept Billy's face ground against a pillow or cocked up towards the ceiling. That way if he couldn't see him, and he was too aroused to think about him, he could pretend like he wasn't really fucking him at all. 

Especially when the perfume was involved.

Billy had no question about his own sexuality. He was straighter than a razor's edge, much smoother and cattier than all of the other jocks at his school. But, sometimes, when Neil climbed off of him and tossed him a dirty towel or shirt, Billy felt slightly disapointed. Whereby his mind loathed the act and his own involuntary involvement, his body lingered on the excitement if it all. He had only cum once with Neil, but that's because he had been drunk and careless. 

And then, like a blessing, Susan and Max had come along.

Neil hadn't touched him in months. He was beginning to forget what Neil felt like inside of him. The raw, open looks that he had used to give him before bending him over had disappeared, only to be replaced by a slightly infuriated cordiality. But sometimes, when Neil barged into his room or shouted at him for some perceived offense, Billy caught sight of the trapped longing buried deep in his eyes. It was pathetic and everything that he deserved and Billy wanted to laugh in his face. But, occasionally, the lack of such a unique stimulation made Billy tense. He had considered approaching other boys at school but every thought of an advance made him hate himself more so he fought them and called them fags, cock-suckers, queers. 

"You left the toilet seat up again."

Billy sucked in his lips and sprayed a line of hair spray through the midsection of his hair. Neil was standing awkwardly in his doorway, watching him intently with a scowl that Billy could feel along his shoulders. But Billy didn't care. He was becoming immune to being verbally harassed and he was proud of it. Neil had begun to rough him up, every night, for the smallest things. But Billy knew that it was because he was growing frustrated with their lack of intimacy. Good, Billy figured. He enjoyed being the indirect cause of Neil's suffering. For all the punches and kicks and shoves, Neil couldn't do what he really wanted. Not with Max and Susan around. 

He had to be an  _ ideal father. _

Billy smiled and spun around. He made a slight popping noise with his throat as he exhaled cigarette smoke and blew it back through the side of his lips. Neil hated when he smoked, but only because he himself was an ex-smoker (which Billy had overheard Susan mention long ago when they thought he wasn't listening. )

"Not me, dad. Haven't been home all day."

"Speaking of which, where have you been?"

Billy shrugged on a jacket and untucked his hair from the collar. "What can I say? You have a popular son."

"Amongst the whores and fags, I see."

Billy slid past him and made his way downstairs, all the while keenly aware of Neil watching him from behind. The stereo was blaring in Max's room and somewhere Susan was shaking her purse and listening for the sound of her keys. Billy walked into the kitchen in search of something to eat and was annoyed to find that Neil had followed him. 

"Billy, sweetie, do you still want to ride with us into town? God, where are my keys?"

"Yes, thank you, Susan." Billy said then took a large bite of an apple to hide the sarcastic look on his face. He hated Susan with a passion, thought she was a weak substitute for his own mother, but his car had broken down and he had begrudgingly accepted a ride with her and Max.

"No, I think he's going to stay and do some work around the house."

"What? No. I fixed the last of it yesterday."

Max came clomping down the stairs and into the kitchen. She cast Billy a suspicious look as she shouldered her bag and picked up her skateboard.

"You don't get to tell me no, boy."

"Found them!" Susan said a bit too loudly as she held her keys aloft in the air. "Neil, honey. There's really nothing left to do in the house. And Max and I won't be back for a while. I'd rather him get a ride with us than have to wait until tomorow."

Neil sighed and closed his eyes as if the sight before him was simply too frustrating to behold. He turned and faced Susan with a pinched smile. He started to speak to her in a low voice ad Billy listened in disbelief. "Honey, I'll drop him off later. There's just a few more things I need him to fix, like the broken outlets in the shed." That was a lie, Billy knew. He had walked in on Neil fixing them a few days ago. He had since wondered why Neil had gotten upset and told him to be quiet when he, by chance, had brought it up to Susan. "Anyway, he's been hanging around too much. The boy's gotten lazy."

Billy wanted to defend himself but was thrown off guard by the look on Susan's face. Susan, with her boxy tan raincoat and never-quite-good-enough hair, was staring at Neil as if disgusted and utterly confused. Even her mouth had fallen open and Billy wondered what it was in Neil's face that made her look at him like that. 

It occurred to Billy then that Neil wanted to keep him from going because he wanted to fuck him. His mouth went dry and his hands began to shake. But otherwise he was frozen in spot, watching Susan watch Neil. 

"It'll be fine, dear." Neil placed his hand on Susan's shoulder and shook her, gently. "You and Maxine go have fun."

Susan drew her eyes away from Neil and looked at Billy. Her features softened when she saw his expression. "Billy, honey, would you like to go with us?"

He saw Neil's shoulder stiffen. Then slowly, slowly Neil turned and looked at him over his shoulder. His thick eyebrows were knotted over his eyes, eyes that said  _ don't you dare  _ and  _ I will kill you _ . Never before had Susan spoken up in his defense. Even Max was staring at him, her eyes fixed in anticipation. His lip trembled and he felt tears began to roll along his lower lashes. He knew that his face was turning red. His mother used to tell him that she knew when he didn't want to tell the truth because his cheeks would become 'little roses.'

_ Yes, yes, yes _ , he wanted to say,  _ take me with you.  _ But he knew that the punishment for his transgressions would be so, so severe. While Neil's ego was frail, his hands were not.

"No," Billy croaked. His bottom lip wiggled and a single tear fell onto his shirt.

"No, what, Billy?" Neil asked. His voice was rough but he looked pleased.

"No  _ thank you _ , Susan."

Neil shook his head and gave Susan a conspiratorial kiss on the cheek. "Look at this. Boy's such a spoiled brat that he starts crying when he can't go out with his mommy and sister."

_ Not my sister,  _ Billy was thinking because he didn't want to think anything else. Susan held his eyes for a second longer before pocketing her keys and guiding Max out of the door. 

"We'll be back soon," was all that she said but he knew that it was a lie. She was taking Max half way across town to visit a doctor for her stomach cramps. It'd be a three hour trip, minimum, and, at the end of the day, he understood that she valued Max's safety over his own. He hadn't exactly been kind to her.

His heart thumped in his chest as he watched Neil close the door behind them. Then, Neil walked to the living room window and pressed himself flat against the wall to hide his silhouette as he watched them retreat from a small part in the curtains. Suddenly, Billy spun on his heel and made a lunge for the stairwell but Neil called his name and his voice was like a whip against Billy's neck. Billy froze, hand strangling the rail. He could make it, he thought, if he dashed up the stairs and into his room. But Neil had long since gotten rid of the lock and Billy wasn't sure how long he could hold him off.

"Shed. Now." Was all that Neil said.

Crying freely now, Billy opened the front door and stepped outside. The morning sun was still melting the frost from the previous night. Billy could hear the hissing of steam rising and tree branches creaking as he placed one foot before the other. He tried to force himself to think of anything but what was about to happen.  _ Happy thoughts _ , he had heard it called before but the words sounded pitiful to him. His mom, the ocean, his surfboard - those were all happy thoughts and as he walked to the shed, he wondered if he, too, was pitiful for clinging to them. 

He opened the door and stepped inside. Beyond: clear skies and cars swishing up and down the street. Within: dust and cobwebs and power tools that Neil never used. The air was musty and damp. The only light that filtered in came from cracks in the wooden boards nailed up against the hole that used to hold glass. 

Just the way Neil liked it. 

Billy's hands shook as he forced himself to inhale the cool air whistling in through the wood. He could just barely see the world outside through the crack. If someone were to press their eye against it they'd be able to see everything.

For a brief second, the shed exploded with light as Neil swung the door open. Then, just like that, it was extinguished and Billy let his breath release with an audible sigh. Neil grunted as he picked his way towards a bench. Billy could just barely make out his features. To him, Neil was simply a silhouette with the faintest suggestion of a platonic expression. Neil shifted the fabric of his pants and grunted in approval as he lowered himself down onto the bench. Immediately, he began to release his buckle from its clasp and slide the top of his pants to his hairy thighs. 

"Well...go on…"

Billy bit his lip and tried to look anywhere as his father began to stroke himself. He could already see the head of Neil's veiny, above average cock disappearing and reappearing in his mind's eye. He drew his eyes to the ceiling as if there was a god there that would take pity on him. But as his fingers loosened the buttons from his shirt and hooked the waistband of his jeans, all he could see was cobwebs and big, dusty beams. His cock bounced up at full attention as soon as it escaped the hold of his boxer's elastic. There was no use hiding it from Neil. Even if he couldn't see, the musty-deep smell of his fear and excitement was a dead give away.

"God," Neil moaned as the wetness between his palm and his cock made quick squealing noises. Neil stood up and out of his pants, still stroking himself as he moved towards Billy. He stopped just inches from him and ran his nose along the line of his armpit, across his shoulder, and along his neck. Billy tried to remain as still as possible, afraid that any move on his part would inspire Neil to act. He closed his eyes and the tip of Neil's nose traveled along the bottom of his jaw, forcing him to move his head up and away. Neil liked the smell and the feel of his skin, that much Billy knew. 

"Are you going to be a good boy, son?"

Billy opened his mouth but no sound came out. Neil was running his hands along his chest, finding his nipples and releasing such a wicked, sensitive feeling that Billy's cock jumped. He closed his mouth, swallowed, and tried again. 

"Yes, sir."

Neil looked up and through the darkness they held eachother' s eyes. Neil's were unreadable but Billy made sure to convey every ounce of hatred and disgust that he could without moving a muscle on his face. 

_ Do it, old man,  _ he wanted to say. And he wanted him to do it. Because there was a part of him that had aligned itself with Neil's stimuli. It was a strange and primal part within him that rose and flourished for occasions like these. It was the part that made his cock hard, made his heart beat, and made him wet with sweat that was heady with his desire.

Neil turned him around and pressed his body against Billy's back. Billy could feel him running his cock up and down against his most sensitive areas: first, his balls. Then, along his ass cheeks. Then pressed again and again oh so gently against his asshole. Billy gripped the edge of the tool table and steadied himself. He knew that Neil wanted him to bend over but he refused to allow him the pleasure. If he wanted it like that, he'd have to ask. It was a small form of rebellion, his way of saying,  _ I don't really want this. _

Neil spit on his fingers and inserted them one and then the other inside of him. He waited for the moment, his teeth grit in impatience, and when it came it was worse than he remembered. He made a noise of dismay deep within his throat and fell forward. Recognizing his weakness, Neil grabbed his hips and drove his full length into Billy. 

"Ah!" Billy grimaced. He gasped. He wrinkled his nose in pain but he wouldn't curse because Neil liked when he cursed. It made him fuck him harder. 

Neil pulled out again and then drove him against the table. The pain was muted and odd, the discomfort stemming from the sensitivity of violent and sudden trespass. Billy wanted to tell him to stop but, as always, the feeling of something within him being filled was quickly becoming pleasurable. He lifted his leg and set his knee against the table, hoping to alleviate some of the pain. Such a move forced him to stick his ass out further and Neil  _ hmmm _ ed in appreciatation. He lifted a paw and let it fall on Billy's ass with a loud smack. The sudden stinging sensation made Billy jump and then Neil did it again and again, accentuating each spank with a  _ yeah  _ or  _ good boy.  _

__ Billy's nails dug into the wood as Neil found ease in his movement and began to work his body with more rhythm and expertise.  _ No no no no no you fucking fag you hate this _ , he thought to himself as he whined and whimpered with every slow thrust of Neil's cock. But not even the thought of the ocean or recalls of past memories could take him away from that omnipresent, bodily feeling that made him scrunch his toes and want to touch his cock.

Just when Billy thought that he couldn't take it anymore, Neil pulled out of him with a loud 'pop'. 

"Lie back," Neil said breathlessly, "and keep your mouth closed."

Billy's face went hot as he lowered himself gingerly onto his back. He hated when he made noises like a bitch but he couldn't help it, no matter how much he bit his lip or his knuckle. Neil crouched in between his legs and hooked Billy's legs on his shoulders. Billy cried out loud in surprise as Neil slid himself inside of him again. Neil's cock was like a never ending train that pushed deeper and deeper inside of him, hitting every reclusive ridge, until Billy was sure that he was on the verge of being torn apart. He crooked his elbows by his ears and closed his eyes as Neil thrust inside of him, his grunting and panting muffled with the effort of their secrecy. Billy's own skin felt hot and flush and this turned him on. The sweat on his skin made a crackling sound as he moved his biceps away from his jaw. By accident, he looked up and into Neil's face and what he saw there made him want to abandon everything: his body, his mind, his soul.

" _ Ah-fuck-I'm-gonna-cum _ , " Neil muttered, more to himself than to Billy. And Billy was glad when he did, for the sight of his own red and weepy cock bouncing on his stomach made him want to cum. Neil pulled out (because cumming in his son's ass was fag shit, according to him) and blasted Billy's chest with ropes of pearlescence. He didn't look at Billy, and instead lifted his chin to the sky and exhaled grandly. 

"Can I go now," Billy said dryly, his eyes rolled towards the ceiling, because he wanted to spite Neil and ruin his pleasure and say something passive aggressive. "Sir."

"Stay here," Neil was already pulling on his pants while Billy tented his fingers along the floor, searching for his shirt. He huffed as he looked down at his son: so hot headed and yet so obedient, just like his mother. "Take apart those outlets. We'll tell Susan that they're still broke and we have to come out to fix them later."


End file.
